


JackSepticEye and Markiplier (SeptiPlier)

by Denise_F



Category: Jacksepticeye and Markiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Based on SeptiPlier's hug at PAX.





	JackSepticEye and Markiplier (SeptiPlier)

**The Hug**

They were alone. Mark came in for a hug. Naturally, Jack returned the embrace with full force. Jack's head fit into Mark's neck with the position they were in.

While he was there might as well give him a little peck, Jack thought. Jack's lips connected with Mark's soft neck. He puckered and enjoyed the sensation.

On the other hand, Mark felt this and his eyes widened. He stayed there in this embrace and continued to let Jack kiss his neck. Not moving away.

Jack lifted his leg to caress Mark's body while he continued to kiss Mark's neck. Mark's eyes were half lidded from this gesture.

Jack started to implement his tongue into the neck kiss and this made Mark put his hand on Jack's butt. He felt how firm it was and slowly traced his palm up his leg to pick up Jack in his arms. His hands slid up Jack's back to his shoulder blades. Jack's arm cradled Mark's head, sealing their kiss. Mark's hands came up to the back of the small man's neck and started to take off his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously on my Wattpad account, but I wanted it here instead.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/DeniseFiggy


End file.
